You Thought Wrong
by amaria star
Summary: She looked up to him fearing the worst, but he wasn’t looking sad or anything, he was just looking really angry. ‘I know why you left’ He said in his angriest voice. pairing: HGSS Oneshot


**ONE-SHOT: YOU THOUGHT WRONG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that reminds you of the Harry Potter books**

A/N okay so this is my first fanfic and probably my last as well, because I'm not really good at writing and I don't write often. But I love reading, especially Harry Potter stories! I wrote this one-shot a while ago and I decided to put it up here. By the way English is not my first language so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or just anything that doesn't make sense in this story. Hope you like it though!

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione Granger sat in a class in Scotland next to her friend. She had gotten back to the muggle world as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She knew she had made a mistake to even begin a relationship with her potions professor, but they loved each other and they had decided to keep their relationship a secret. She figured that nothing could go wrong as long as nobody found out about it.

But apparently she had forgotten to take the anti-conception potion one time and now she was pregnant. She knew Severus hated children he had told her that once, so she didn't want to tell him. Plus she thought that he would get killed by Voldemort if he found out that one of his servants had impregnated a muggleborn.

So she did the first thing she could come up with, she went to professor Dumbledore and told him she had to leave the wizarding world. But Dumbledore had known her reason even though she hadn't told him. He told her that it wasn't a good solution, he said that she should stay there and tell everyone that she was pregnant of someone else, anyone else. He thought that one of her friends probably would want to help her and play the role of father of her child, so she could stay and finish her school.

But she didn't want to hurt Severus if she told him she was pregnant with another guy's baby. But if she told him of the plan that someone else was going to play the role of a father, he would probably get mad as well and he would still know the fact that he had impregnated a muggleborn, which could get him killed. She knew the best way to get Severus and her baby out of harm, was to leave the wizarding world behind and raise the baby by herself.

Finally Dumbledore had let her go but promised to visit her everyday to make sure she could still do her homework so she would be able to take her NEWT's by the end of the year. He also checked once in a while if the pregnancy was going well.

So here she was back in the muggle world and three months pregnant, she hadn't told anyone at her muggle school yet but she knew the people here wouldn't react as bad to it as they would at Hogwarts. Her stomach was already showing a little bit, but she had been able to hide it well.

She was glad that Dumbledore knew about it, because he was really supportive and helped her a lot, because she had no one else. Even her parents didn't know about it yet, although Dumbledore had told her a million times that she should tell them already. But she was too scared to tell it. Because the only one she had told was Harry, she had left him a note to explain that she was pregnant, but he had never contacted her. So she was afraid that her parents were going to react the same way.

She hadn't told Ron, because she knew he would hate her for it, that's why she told Harry. Tears almost welled up in her eyes, when she thought about her friends and Severus, she hadn't seen them for a month. But she didn't understand Harry's reaction (well lack of really), he was the only one who knew about her relationship with Severus (apart from Dumbledore, but they hadn't told him) and he had been really supportive about it. At first he was a bit grossed out by the idea, but he had at least been supportive. Why couldn't he be supportive of her pregnancy than?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice said her name.

'Hermione' the girl next to her said to her in a whisper, while she nudged her elbow.

'Mr. Johnson asked you something'

Hermione looked up to see the teacher staring at her.

'Well, Miss Granger, I haven't got all day' Some students around her sniggered softly.

'Oh … I'm sorry sir, but I seem to have missed the question' She said quickly.

'Pay better attention next time, please' He said.

'Yes, sir' She looked down embarrassed.

'Allright, Mister Gordon, do you know the answer to my question?' He turned to look at another student.

'Yes, sir, it's – '

He was rudely interrupted by loud footsteps and a slamming door. A tall figure was standing in the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. He was quickly looking around clearly looking for someone. Just when the teacher wanted to ask what this person was doing here, he started walking forward; he clearly had found the person he was looking for. When he came closer a shock went through Hermione.

_What the hell is he doing here? _She wondered.

The tall person came to a halt in front of Hermione. She had no idea what he was doing here, but suddenly she got really scared, what if something had happened to Harry or Ron or the Weasleys or her parents. She looked up to him fearing the worst, but he wasn't looking sad or anything, he was just looking really angry.

Suddenly he spoke. 'I know why you left' He said in his angriest voice.

All the students plus the teacher looked shocked. It wasn't common for a really angry man to come yell at a student during a history class.

_Well that's definitely not what I had expected him to say …_

'Can we talk about this after my class is over, please, it won't take that long anymore' She said in her calmest voice, in hope she could calm him down.

'No we cannot!' He yelled. 'I want to talk to you now before you can come up with any more lies!'

Some students looked amused as though they were watching a soap opera.

'Let's talk about it outside then' She said.

She turned to look at her teacher, who was still looking a bit shocked.

'Excuse me, sir, but I have to take care of something' She packed all her stuff and walked out of the classroom while she tried to ignore all the whispering students who were now wondering who this guy was and what Hermione had to do with it. Severus closely followed her. As soon as the door closed Hermione started talking.

'How dare you come barging in like that! You scared my teacher and my fellow students not to mention me! I thought something horrible had happened to my parents or Harry or Ron or something!' She looked angry at him. But he seemed to look even angrier than before when she said this.

'Oh right, because you only care about Potter's well being' He now looked hurt.

'What are you talking about? You know Harry and Ron are my best friends, so of course I care about their well being.' She said.

'Oh come off it! I already told you I knew why you left now don't go denying it here'

'Excuse me' She yelled. 'But I have no idea what me being friends with them has anything to do with my departure.'

'Oh really? Well I happen to have found out the little secret you share with Potter and I can't believe you did that to me and now you're still lying about it as well' He looked really hurt. 'Well I've had enough of your lies'

'What I did to you? Excuse me but it's not entirely my fault, you helped quite a lot to get me in this position and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here so it's both our faults that I'm in this position right now' She was still yelling at him.

'Wow, wait a minute. What do I have to do with this? Are you trying to tell me that I drove you in the arms of Potter or something?' He was looking angry at her again.

'What?'

'Was I so bad to you that you had to find comfort in Potter's arms?'

Suddenly it dawned on her, he probably thought she was pregnant with Harry's child.

'How the hell did you come up with this, who told you this idiotic story?' She asked him.

'I found this' He said and gave her the note she wrote to Harry. Apparently in her hurry to leave, she had left it in her nightstand and never sent it away, that also explained why Harry hadn't contacted her.

'Well' He demanded. 'Now you can't lie about it anymore, I know you're pregnant with Potter's child'

'Oh my god! I can't believe you would think that of me', tears welled up in her eyes. 'You know I would never do anything to hurt you, I even came here to protect you and now you go around accusing me of sleeping with Harry and cheating on you! You are unbelievable!' She cried. She turned around and started to walk away.

'Wait' he said. She turned around.

'Are you saying that you're not pregnant?' He said.

'No, I'm saying that I never cheated on you!' She looked at him.

'But I am pregnant … with your child of course' She whispered.

'Oh' Was all he managed to say. It was silent for a couple of seconds. And then he spoke.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione. I just acted so angry because I thought you had cheated on me. At first I didn't believe it either, I thought that you would never do that to me, but it said so on the note to Harry and I knew you had written that. And I just got so angry … can you please forgive me, Hermione?' He asked.

Hermione had still tears in her eyes.

'Why didn't you just tell me the real reason that you left?' He asked walking closer to her. He looked really sorry.

She smiled. 'You're forgiven Severus. But promise me you will never accuse me of things that you know I wouldn't do'

He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. 'I promise' He said softly. 'You know, I really missed you'

'I missed you too' She said and left out a soft sob.

They stood there for a couple of minutes until they heard the bell, which meant classes were over. So they quickly let go of each other and went to the exit.

'So you still haven't told me why you didn't tell me of you pregnancy.' He asked as they exited the building.

'I will tell you when we get home.' She said.

'Which home?' He asked.

'Hogwarts of course, we need Dumbledore to figure out what were going to do, with the baby and all.' She said while taking his hand. 'Look no one's watching we can apparate behind that tree' She pointed to a big tree.

They walked to the spot Hermione had suggested and apparated to Hogsmeade. Slowely they walked to Hogwarts. When they were standing at the doors of Hogwarts, Hermione suddenly stopped walking and looked at the castle.

'What's wrong, love?' Severus asked.

'I can't get in, I mean, I don't know what story Dumbledore used to explain my departure and if anyone sees me, they will ask questions I can't answer and I … I just can't get in.' She said.

'Everything will be all right, we'll go straight to Dumbledore's office and everyone we'll see on our way there will have to wait.' He said taking her hand. 'Now come on.'

He squeezed her hand before he let go of it again and walked in the school.

'Wow, I've only been gone for a month but it feels so much longer.' She said, when she was inside. But she couldn't stop smiling… this was her real home.

On their way to Dumbledore's office, they fortunately didn't run into anyone Hermione knew. Everything was going to be okay...

THE END


End file.
